


Casual Affair

by buckys_bitch



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: tom gets hurt.will gets hurt.joe gets hurt.not much else to say.cross posted to @en-aughra on tumblr.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Casual Affair

When Tom first kissed Will, everything felt right in the world. It was cute, and charmingly awkward. Tom stood on his tippy toes, wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and planted a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away with a worried frown, contrasted to Will’s satiated smile. “It took you long enough, didn’t it?” Will asked, chuckling. “Shut up,” Tom smiled back, his face bright red as he punched Will softly in the arm. 

After that, Will was glued to Tom’s side. He practically moved in with the Blakes, helping with their Essex orchard and farmhouse. Their routine became Will’s routine: spring and summer schedules were to wake up at dawn to harvest cherries, head to the market to sell the ware, then head home, whereas fall and winter were more relaxed, having to only harvest the vegetables in the kitchen garden while patiently waiting the months that it took for the cherry blossoms to grow back. He cooked with Mrs. Blake, did woodworking and repairs with Mr. Blake, and cuddled Tom. 

Young love was a shade of warm sunshine on Tom. He and Will were deeply, deeply in love. The kind of love when you smile at your partner for hours without a care in the world and enjoy doing it. Will would never notice, as he always had his face buried in a book, but Tom loved it. 

Tom looked like his brother, Joe. God, Joe-.

The first time Joe kissed Will, it felt like his lips were made of fire. Joe cornered Will into a doorframe, arms on either of Will’s hips, knee pressing between his legs. 

Electricity shot through Will’s whole body as he placed his hands on either sides of Joe’s cheeks. The kiss wasn’t soft, like with Tom; it was hot, passionate, and exciting. 

They ended up fucking in Joe’s bed while Tom was away in London for a weekend. It was the dirtiest, hottest sex Will had ever had. He was ashamed that he enjoyed it— ashamed he cheated on Tom, with his own brother, nonetheless, and it was so much better than what he was getting on a regular basis. 

Tom made Will comfortable. He was goofy, soft and sweet. Joe set Will alight with passion. He was the flame that could never be put out. 

It tore Will up inside that he was cheating on Tom, especially since it was his own goddamned brother and his own goddamned house. Joe went as far as to grab Will’s thigh under the table, sending Will a lip-bitten smile. Will rolled his eyes and played off his discomfort by hunching over. Tom never knew the difference. 

Joe would push Will up against a wall, kissing his neck (careful not to leave hickies— they both worried over Tom), licking his nipple, then continuing southward; Joe ravished him as if he were a priest and Will was his savior. All Joe did was worship Will’s body, loving the arch of his back and the curve of his lips. 

At first, all Will wanted from Joe was the sexual aspect of what they were already doing: a quick, dirty fuck when Tom wasn’t around. One night, after said dirty sex, Joe held Will in his arms and asked him what he planned on doing for the rest of his life, talking about dreams and aspirations for the future. That turned into learning about each others’ pasts and pretty much anything about the other. Will had never fallen more in love with anyone else. 

It made him feel guilty, though. He never thought to ask the kinds of questions Joe did to him, but even if he did try now, Tom would laugh it off and ask, “you’ve never needed to know this before, why now?” Joe would hold Will, his arm around Will’s shoulders as Will played with his fingers, and answer any question Will had to ask. 

Will loved Joe more than words could describe. Will didn’t know how to describe his love for Tom. He felt there was a big difference between the two. 

Will would die if Tom ever found out. He would disappear from existence and move to America and never be heard from again. The shame and guilt would eat him alive. 

But he couldn’t just stop. Why would he? He was head over heels in an all-consuming love with Joseph. All of the guilt and worry could be washed away with a blue-eyed wink and soft smile. 

“Fuck, Joe,” Will groaned, lacing his fingers through Joe’s hair and leaned his head back, giving more access to his neck. Joe just laughed and continued the soft kisses up Will’s neck. “Mm, I just want to kiss you all over, then hold you in my arms until you’re warm,” Joe said, maneuvering around to plant a chaste kiss to Will’s lips. Will laughed, causing Joe to laugh, and pressed their lips together again. 

Joe lifted Will up by his ass, making Will yelp slightly. He wrapped his legs around Joe’s hips as Joe carried him and dropped him off on the bed. “Now, let’s get a bit more serious,” Joe said, crawling in between Will’s legs and leaned down to kiss the younger man, who was giggling. 

“Joe, have you seen-,” Tom asked, bursting through the door. The hall light shone through the crack of the door. It illuminated Joe, who was glancing back at Tom, and Will, who looked pre-debauched. “-Will.” 

“Tom, it’s-,” Will began, pushing Joe out of the way. “It’s not what it looks like? I think exactly what it fucking looks like!” Tom exclaimed, pointing at his brother. “I don’t know what to say,” Will admitted.

Tom had tears flowing down his cheeks, but it didn’t make his voice waiver much. “What does this even mean?” he asked. “Tom-,” Joe began. “You- shut the fuck up. I want to hear it from him,” Tom said, jabbing a finger towards Will. Will hung his head in shame. “I don’t know. I truly don’t know,” he admitted. 

“You don’t know,” Tom laughed. “I thought you loved me?” he asked, voice breaking. Will’s bottom lip began to quaver. “No! You don’t get to cry! You’ve being doing this for- how long?” 

“Six months.”

“Six months. Six months?” Tom laughed. “So while I was saving for us to move out and have a place for ourselves, you took the time that I was working to go and fuck my brother? That’s what you got from this? Jesus fucking christ, Will. How dense are you?” 

“Tom, please,” Joe said, standing up. “Don’t, don’t do that, Joe. Don’t act like you weren’t a part of this too,” Tom said. “No, it was me. I started it,” Joe said, looking Tom in the eye. Tom faltered a bit. “My own brother?” he whispered. 

“Tom, seriously, it’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it out to be,” Joe said. “Shut the fuck up,” Tom said at the same time Will said, “Joe, that’s not your place.” Joe backed off. 

“When we’re you going to tell me?” Tom asked, voice level. “I- I wasn’t. I didn’t plan for any of this,” Will said. “You never do,” Tom laughed. “What do you want me to say?” Will demanded. “I want you to say sorry! But you don’t mean it, so nothing, I guess.” 

Tom stormed out of Joe’s room. Will fell to the floor crying almost instantaneously. “Oh, love,” Joe said, cradling Will in his arms. Will wanted to push him away like he was some kind of dirty item, but he didn’t have the strength and just let his head fall limp as his body was wracked with sobs. “I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he said, sniffling. 

“What did you expect? For this to all go away? Will, he had to know some time,” Joe said. “You aren’t in love with him. You don’t know,” Will said, face still pressed into Joe’s shirt. “So what? He’s my brother. I know him well enough,” Joe defended. 

“Then you should know he didn’t deserve that,” Will almost shouted. Joe was silent for a moment. “I know. I’m sorry,” he said, wrapping his arms around Will, conceding to the fact that he needed support more than a devil’s advocate. 

Will felt like his insides were ripped open and lava replaced his stomach acid. He felt nauseous and bloated and exhausted all at once. The physical pain, he knew, was from the grief over Tom. But then again, didn’t he deserve it? 

“Let’s just sleep,” Joe said, lifting Will up to the bed. He didn’t fight that, or when Joe slid off his jeans so that he was more comfortable. When Joe slid into bed with him, Will curled into his chest. 

“We can’t stay here,” he whispered. “Where?” Joe asked. “I can’t ever look Tom in the eye again,” Will said. “He’s my brother, Will!” Joe protested. “That’s worse. Please let me sleep,” Will said, voice shaking. Joe sighed and pulled Will closer. 

“We’ll get through this. I love you,” Joe said. “I love you too,” Will mumbled, drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know how you liked it !!! <3


End file.
